warfortheoverworldfandomcom-20200223-history
O'Theland
'Lord O'TheLand ' is the second boss in the campaign. He appears in the third Level, The Breach. History Fabulously daft. Lord Theodore Percival O'Theland was one of the most glorious heroes to ever grace this great empire with his magnificent facial structure and beautiful long blond hair. Loved enormously by his people for his selfless dedication to amassing wealth entirely in the service of the Church of Kira, and certainly not siphoning off to his own estate. Bards will sing tales through the ages of his exploits, of how he very nearly vanquished the great and terrifying spider that had taken up residence in the corner of his lavatory, of how he almost held his nerve during the perilous events of last summer when a colony of ants invaded the lands. Children will whisper his name through the ages, telling of how he valiantly gave his life fighting on the front-lines against the very first incursions by the dread Underlords. How he stood alone at the very end, single-handedly cleaving his way through hundreds, maybe thousands of their greatest minions. The empire weeps for it's fallen hero and he deserves the respect that his name affords him! To say he is little more than a simple Lord of the Land is belittling and downright insulting to a man of such great stature as he! He have also been awarded numerous medals, none of which are for, nor related to, combat experience or leadership. It is said that Lord O'Theland brushes his hair 100 times a day to keep that extra shine to it. It is also said that his hair smells like flowers on a spring morning. Quotes "This evil precence shall not stand up to my might! Rally straight forth to assault them, men!" "What do you mean they're all dead?! This threat is more serious than I thought!" "Give me a minute, I shall prepare a new plan of attack to thwart this devil!" "I've got it! We shall attack from the North and the centre simultaneously! That should bamboozle this unholy menace!" "Kira's sceptre! They've all been bested? Okay hold on, hold on! I'm thinking" "They'll certainly not expect this trick! Assault the centre and the South! They'll never see us coming!" "By the light.... have none of you had any training at all?" "Swiftly troops, attack all three sides and we'll surely overwhelm them with our might!" "It's inconceivable that they'll survive this assault!" "Wait! I forgot to tell you something! Retreat!" "From all sides! Swiftly! Whilst the minions of evil recover!" "Those loyal to the Empire, come to me. I will tell you the tale they will sing of us when we have finished here..." "They'll sing of our bravery, and those who have fallen. They will regale the noble way in which we fought and won" "They will proudly shout my name, Lord O'Theland, saviour of the Empire! Now if you are with me, cheer with me!" "You there. Lead the charge from the North. And you, yes, lead the southern assault" "We shall attack in two waves. I will lead the second from the rear... so I may issue orders more easily" "Chaaaaaaarrrrrrrge!" "Charge forth and assist your comrades!" "Did... did I do it?"